memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regeneration (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ Borg debris Where's that Borg debris shot that shows the Enterprise-E model? Vice Admiral Colorge 03:56, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I would guess that is it one of those background, in-joke, "ya had to be there" things that wouldn't necessarily appear on-screen. Just like the image of a duck on the MSD in the E-D's main engineer. --Alan del Beccio 04:03, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Actually, it's as the female researcher walks over to the second Borg body. You'll see a big circular object--that's it. ''-- erroneously signed by 68.48.153.173 on 12:39, 20 March 2006'' * I'm assuming it's the half disc you can see sitting horizontally just before the women reaches the secondy body? Thanks for the information, I didn't manage to spot it myself. Article placement Shouldn't this page be moved to Regeneration? That's currently a redirect to this page, so it would seem to make sense to move Regeneration (episode) there. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:30, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Either that, or Regeneration should be made into a disambiguation page if there's need for an article about "Borg regeneration". I really don't know if that article is needed - perhaps check the "What links here"-list for any article that doesn't talk about the episode? -- Cid Highwind 13:36, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) I've just checked - there are no cases like that. Every link to Regeneration is in reference to the episode, not to Borg regeneration. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:03, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::i think an article on regeneration would be useful, since the Borg and Changelings regenerate. An article on the state of regeneration has already bee started, so I've gone ahead and moved this article back to Regeneration (episode) and am currently changing those links. --From Andoria with Love 04:50, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Questions I thought first contact with the Borg was made by Picard's crew? I guess this was 1st contact with the Borg then?--70.27.29.190 05:38, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Read Borg First Contact for more info. Also, please register on Memory Alpha. It's completely free, takes about 5 seconds, and we dont require any personal information (you don't even need to give your name or e-mail if you don't want to). Jaz 05:57, 22 January 2006 (UTC) If the Borg can regenerate after being preserved in ice for over 100 years, what in Star Trek Canon leads anyone to believe that Borg ejected into space to free float away will kill them? In , we saw Borg working outside the ship in space with no breathing apparatus. Unless something destroyed all the free floating Borg in this timeperiod, they would be free to regenerate whenever an unspecting vessel rescues them. We know from Phlox's experience that he experienced the Borg hive mind of voices. From the VOY Drone (episode), the Borg learned about the drone named One, who was created from a transporter malfunction involving the EMH Doctor, due to his subspace transmitter and proximity transceiver. If the Borg are from the 24th century, they would be equipped with these standard Borg features. My question ties into the predestination paradox possibly introduced by , if this is a modified timeline then would not the Borg know about the 24th century Borg, location and time due to the message that Phlox gave to Archer? BTW, do you think One is a play on the word drone coming from the abbreviation for words Doctor and one? :The Borg drones sent to drift by Worf would not be dead, but inactive. And yes, they are indeed the equivalent of unexploded mines from World War II once activated, only waiting to become a threat again. The predestination paradox is discussed in the notes section on the episode. --ChrisK 04:35, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, in , upon releasing the deflector dish, Worf said, "Assimilate this!" and destroyed the dish with his phaser rifle. Presumably, the drones were also destroyed; at least, I didn't see any floating away. Summary edits Removed: : The episode ends with the Enterprise travelling back and a serious song plays trying to create a tense situation for the audience. : ''What will happen in the 24th century? Only time will tell but by then, we will have Picard and Janeway to deal with the borg. The above was removed from the summary as it really did not seem appropriate. --Alan del Beccio 14:22, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Removed from background info: :There is argument as to the technological continuity of this episode. At the Battle of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Sector 001, many ships technologically superior to the NX-01 Enterprise, such as the Akira Class and Excelsior Class are destroyed. Then again, the vessel operated by the Borg which attacked ''Enterprise was only a freighter much less powerful or technologically capable than Enterprise, even with the Borg upgrades, so this weakness is easily excusable; after all, even the Borg are only as good as the equipment available to them.'' The above is mostly opinion and not relevant as "background info." Trekker2006 03:18, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Time paradox Put in a new issue I've heard several boards mention, that Regeneration in fact tells the story of a self-creating crisis. --ChrisK 22:52, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Style of article The beginning of this article -- The show starts off by showing a ship heading towards the Arctic -- seems anomalous in that it acknowledges the fact that Enterprise is a show. Usually episode synopses begin with what happens within the context of the story, not with what we see on the television screen or how a television program begins. I changed the first line of the summary to When a ship crash lands in the Arctic... to reflect your suggestion (I forgot to log on when i did it tho)--STDestiny 02:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Denobulan genetic engineering Going to clear up something here before an edit war states. An anon has been adding a comment stating that Phlox wasn't assimilated fast due to possibly genetic engineering. Although this is an interesting note, I find it too speculative, especially since genetic engineering could change physiology (which is already mentioned). Plus, the following line was stated by Phlox: :PHLOX: "On the contrary, we've used genetic engineering on Denobula for over two centuries, to generally positive effect." Which, to be honest, doesn't mean that he, himself, has had such genetic changes. Personally, I think the argument that it's his physiology is enough to use. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:10, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :I've got to agree with this removal. We've been using chemotherapy for many years to positive effect, but that does not mean that everyone has chemotherapy, only those that need it. I don't see any reason to believe, based on Phlox's statement alone, that all Denobulans have had generations of GE. In addition, I thought Phlox attributed the slow assimilation to his immune system. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Possible Re-write in Order I am wondering; shouldn't this be re-written to eliminate any mention of what the cybernetic creatures were? I mean, yes, we all know they were Borg, but in the episode istelf, they were never identified.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) : This is a article, so it's not written from the point of view of the characters, so we are allowed to step outside of the boundaries that the characters were limited to. --Alan 00:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC)